Life's a beach
by Xap1999
Summary: Robin and Nami want to enjoy a hot day. The beach is calling their name. But why is Zoro there? Rated M for Smutty smut. Complete.
1. Sweet dreams are made of this

Hey there! This one's quite a bit different from my other work - it's _not_ set in the Mass Effect universe. The writings of Stixz Awesome (one of the very best smut writers on the net, check him out in my fav writers) inspired me to write a Nami/Robin story. He also gave lots of helpful tips on this one. Thx buddy!

**_Chapter 1, Sweet dreams are made of this _**

"Nami! Hey! Wake up sleepyhead!"

"Huh... w-what?" She drowsily raised her head, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. Who was screaming? In her own bedroom! Slowly the haze in front of her eyes filtered into a coherent image, revealing Nico Robin in a yellow dress.

"Hey... you..."

"Hey Girl. Like my outfit?" Robin smiled from ear to ear.

Smacking her lips Nami became aware of her mouth being very dry from the night before. She wiped her long red hair from her forehead. "Uuuhh..." Her eyes grew larger as she drank in the sight of her friend.

Robin looked amazing. Now that Nami could focus the yellow seemed even more vibrant. The top was quite modest, revealing almost no cleavage while the spaghetti straps left Robin's tanned shoulders bare. Tied at the waist, flaring out - ending just below the seductive curve of her hips, making her slender long legs appear _even_ longer. A very thin linen, the dress gave off a joyful, frivolous vibe.

"Wow!"

Nami's mouth fell open again. She felt her heart beat loudly. Robin was gorgeous! The bright yellow created a wonderful contrast with her tanned skin and her black hair.

"You look smashing Robin-san! You got plans today?"

"We're going to the beach. You and I."

"Oh? When did we decide that?" Nami threw her covers off and hopped out of bed, suddenly realizing she was only dressed in her lacy white panties. "Oops." Oh well. Nothing Robin hadn't seen before. Or had ravaged for nights on end.

"I figured... " Robin's voice trailed off, her eyes wandered lower and lower. Nami was almost as tall as her and perhaps even more endowed. Her firm, large breasts gently swayed with her movement. Stunning. Robin felt her temperature rising. "Ehm..."

"My eyes are up here!"

"Eh, yes. I figured you and I could visit the beach. Relax, have some fun. We've been so busy fighting the Black cat pirates that we absolutely need a break." She took two steps, glancing out the starboard porthole. "This is a lovely sunny island, just built for a mini-vacation."

Her smile intensified. "Aaaaand it has an ice cream stand!"

"Ya!" Nami squealed, her eyes sparkling rainbows, "Ice cream YES!"

Robin laughed out loud. "I knew you'd like it. Now, put on some swimwear. We're gonna have some fun!"

Nami ripped off her panties and reached in her closet. "Where did I put...?"

Seeing the wonderfully round, naked behind Robin really couldn't stop herself. Positioning herself behind Nami she grabbed the tempting globes, excitedly massaging them while Nami cried out in surprise.

"Hey! Robin... just let me..."

Feeling the lovely firm, young skin of her friend Robin's breathing increased. "Oh..." She tightened her hold on Nami's ass and passionately squeezed and rolled the heated cheeks in her hands, not wanting to stop. In her mind she pictured the both of them, locked in a naked, excited embrace. The lovely image lingered behind her eyelids. "Fufufu... you know, I just thought of another f-fun activity for the beach..."

"Really... what would that b-be?"

"Well, it involves us being naked... " Robin's voice was low, oozing with lust, "and wet... in all kinda positions..." She leaned in and peppered Nami's shoulders and red hair with cute little kisses.

"That sounds _g-great_." Nami whimpered, loving the warm hands on her ass. She arched her back and planted her feet wider apart, hoping Robin would get the hint. She wanted more. Her body rejoiced at the lovely contact, shivering with pleasure. She loved this kinda start of the day, wouldn't mind to start _every_ day like this.

Robin giggled and playfully slapped one of the seductive cheeks. "My my, _Nakama._ You woke up on the right side of the bed."

"Is t-there even a wrong side?" Nami started gyrating her ass, feeling her flesh tingling pleasantly under the loving caress of Robin's hands. "Damn that f-feels nice!" Sensing the familiar warmth in her pussy she knew she was getting wet. "We w-won't make it to the b-beach like this..."

"Right!" Robin yanked her hands away, reluctantly tearing herself away, as if waking from a pleasant dream. "Beach. Put on your clothes. Let's go!"

Like a lightning bolt Nami put on a sexy orange-black striped bikini, slipped a summery blue dress over her head.

Robin was hanging around, making sure to get some eyefulls as the girl dressed.

"I just got a fabulous idea." Nami grinned, a devilish smile on her face. She straightened her dress and blushed as she arranged her kinky thoughts. "We're bringing Zoro. He can carry our stuff... and maybe do us a few favors..."

"Are you sure? I was looking forward to being with you."

"And we will. It's gonna work out. Trust me."

* * *

They found the first mate on deck, doing a sword routine, as expected.

"Hey Zoro, how's it going?"

"I'm doing my exercises Nami, no time for chit-chat."

"Well, I thought you might be interested in an easy way to reduce your debt."

"Mmm? What do you mean?"

"Robin and I are going to the beach. We need someone to do a few small tasks."

"Define tasks."

"Carry our towels and lunch basket, fetch some ice cream, set up the beach umbrella. You're there for us. And for that I'm willing to take off 10%, that's a large chunk off your debt."

"That's very generous! It sounds too good to be true. What does else do I have to do?"

"Oh we'll make it up as we go along. Most important is that you do _whatever_ Robin and I tell you to. Deal?"

"Great! Deal!"

* * *

"Wow!" Robin exclaimed, studying the beach. "Lovely."

Bordered by palm trees a stunning pearly white strip of sand was all theirs. The magnificent blue-green water glistened in the morning sun, only interrupted by cute little waves. Bids were singing happily, the chipper sounds only adding to the carefree, surreal atmosphere of their paradise.

"It's gorgeous." Robin whispered, taking in the marvelous tranquility.

"Let's go!" Nami screamed. She ripped her dress off and ran for the water.

"Yip yip yip!" Robin and Zoro bolted after her and they hit the water together, screaming like little kids. For a good ten minutes they played in the water, diving and splashing and flopping like merry fish. Robin and Nami laughed so hard their belly hurt when Zoro pretended to be a submarine. While playing 'Tsunami' Nami had their friends in stitches as she perfectly imitated a tropical storm.

"Gosh that was fun. Wanna play frisbee next?" Nami's eyes sparkled with pleasure. She took a good look at her friends. Robin looked smashing in her black bikini while Zoro had selected a standard green swim shorts.

"Not me." He grabbed his sword, "I need to work on my balance."

"I wanna play!" Robin flashed a smile, "first one to drop it is a fat Hippo!" The girls giggled and ran around for a few minutes, the purple frisbee whizzing through the air, flashing back and forth between them.

"Hey Zoro," Nami paused next to the big guy and poked him. And poked him again. "Come play frisbee with us. It'll be fun!"

He stared at her with an exasperated sigh. "Fun? I'm a fearsome pirate! I like swimming, but pointlessly throwing a piece of plastic around for no reason whatsoever? No. I will not."

"Zoro..." Nami's threatening tone froze him. She stared him down, an impressive death stare that could've killed him on the spot. Wagging her index finger she made it crystal clear that he simply didn't have a choice. "Remember... you will do whatever I say..."

Zoro took a deep breath. Rolled his eyes. He threw his arms up in defeat. "Whatever! I'll play your silly game."

"Good boy." Nami purred, in a somewhat belittling tone. "Now make sure you don't drop it."

For a solid 10 minutes they enjoyed their frisbee game, running, jumping and diving in the sand. Nami loved the relaxed mood and judging from the excited look in Robin's eyes her friend was having a great time as well. When it was her turn to toss to Zoro, she _accidentally_ chucked it way too low, causing the big guy to land face first in the sand.

"Bwah!" He was spitting sand, "Nami - throw it up higher!"

"Sure thing."

But a second later she repeated her mischievous action, giving Zoro another mouthful of sand. "Grr! You're doing it on purpose!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He took off, running into the ocean to wash the sand out of his mouth. That didn't work out so well. "Aaagh! The water's s-salty!" He was frantically spitting sand and water, trying to get the filthy taste out of his mouth. "Ffft!"

The girls laughed at him, their happy voices carrying over the ocean's front. "Well that was fun," Nami sighed. The frisbee activity had her muscles humming with tension and she felt warm, comfortable. Time to unwind. "Sunbathing!"

They arranged their large, deep purple towels into a big rectangle on the sand. With a giggle Nami plopped on the inviting, warm cloth. As Robin produced a bottle of sun lotion her voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "You do me. I'll do you."

"Ohh... I like the sound of that!"

"Hihi."

After lathering each other's back Nami put some lotion on Robin's shoulders. "I know you want an even tan," she stated before yanking the black bikini top off, completely exposing her friend's chest.

Robin didn't mind too much. After all, on The thousand sunny she was often sunbathing topless. She hated tan lines, always making sure her near-perfect breasts were getting a good amount of sun.

She didn't expect Nami to take it further but when she saw the wicked fire in her friend's eyes, she wasn't so sure. Her suspicions were confirmed when the girl dropped the bottle and started fondling her breasts, even going so far as to kiss her excited flesh. "Oh! What are you d-"

"Look at her! Doesn't she have the most wonderful tits?" Nami glanced at Zoro, obviously intent on teasing him. She lovingly squeezed Robin's breasts, rolling them in her hands, "So big and bouncy... feels great!"

Zoro forgot to breathe. He blatantly stared at Nami's hands on the very naked, swaying boobs. "Ehr... they are nice, yes."

"Nice? They're fucking spectacular!" Nami gushed, her bright eyes wide open, "And take a look at those nipples. So pink and juicy!" She grinned at Zoro, using her tongue to seductively circle the gorgeous nipples, leaving wet trails on Robin's boobs. Realizing he was watching her every move she rolled one of the buds between her lips before slowly, seductively sucking it while Robin moaned with pleasure and disbelief.

Nami's voice was busting with mischief, "Take a look Zoro... take a look at these super tits. Look at what you definitely will _not_ get to touch..."

She was clearly provoking Zoro, and Robin had to admit the game was turning her on. She sensed her nipples tightening, Nami's slick tongue felt great and a decadent whimper escaped her. "Ohhh..." Her blush deepened as she felt two pairs of eyes inspecting every inch of her tits. Heck, if she was gonna be naked, so would Nami!

She ripped off Nami's top and grabbed her large boobs. "Oh yesss... " hissing with excitement she cupped the heavy, full breasts weighing on her palms. Nami trembled and the girls longingly kissed each other, cherishing their nakedness and closeness.

"You're amazing... _Nakama,_ " Robin whispered, sneaking her hand between their bodies to touch Nami's mound, "but he's watching us. How far are you willing to go?" Her words sounded like a challenge, even though she had not intended to.

Nami hummed with pleasure as Robin's hand found her pussy, energetically rubbing the precious gem through the flimsy fabric of her bikini bottoms. It felt amazing and she shivered with joy.

"Ah! Ah Robin! Ah yes!"

Arching her back she lost all sense of decency as she shamelessly bucked against the warm hand. She felt her body pulsing with need and knew her cunt was already wet. She was in the mood for a serious fucking and she wanted it _now_.

Squirming with sexual excitement she pulled and stretched her tiny bottoms, nearly exposing her hot, throbbing sex. She would give _anything_ to feel Robin's fingers on her naked flesh! "Oh... you'd be s-surprised how f-far I dare to go."

Robin heard the arousal in Nami's breathy tone, felt the girl's wetness and gasped. This was getting wild... but Zoro was still watching them. He had to leave!

"Why don't you..." she suggested to Zoro, wanting to send him away to save _some_ kind of modesty, "why don't you go get ice cream? And don't hurry, we need time for ehm... sunbathing."

Zoro nodded and ran off, kinda relieved to be dismissed form that exciting, bewildering situation.

"Now..." Nami kissed Robin again, lovingly staring deep into her gorgeous blue eyes. Her voice an exhilarating promise of boundless sex, "where were we?"

* * *

Half an hour later he slowly made his way back, arms full with ice cream. All in all he realized he was enjoying his afternoon. Swimming had been great, and it looked like Robin and Nami were going to spend the rest of the day together, providing him with lots of time to work on Swordfighting techniques. Good. The girls were going to 'sunbathe' (he rolled his eyes) so they would leave him alone, right?

"NAMI! Don't you d-dare stop! I will... AAARGH!"

He tilted his head. That was Robin's voice. Why was she screaming? Was there some kind of trouble?

He ran the final meters. The beach came into view and he was about to break through the foliage when he saw them. They were completely intertwined with Robin on her back and Nami on top, their faces buried between each other wide-spread legs. The morning sunlight beautifully illuminated their squirming, glistening bodies. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were doing.

"My pussy... suck me! Suck my pussy!"

"Oh you sweet thing..."

"Damn you t-taste good... so good!"

He gasped. He was close enough to see Robin's hands on Nami's behind, holding her tightly as her tongue moved back and forth. The orange and black bikini bottom was casually shoved aside to expose her core and Zoro grinned sheepishly as he intently studied his friend's magnificently round, naked butt.

He'd glanced at Nami from time to time since she'd joined the straw hats. He was not made of stone after all. His sole focus was the way of the sword but her plump, stunning ass had caught his eye once or twice. The lovely pinkish color of her skin and the seductive way she moved had distracted him even while he was doing his exercises.

Taking a few more steps he was still hidden by the trees but could now make out all the details. Nami's swollen, wide open pussy was an incredible sight. His eyes widened as he studied the pink intimate flesh. It glistened with wetness as he watched Robin's slippery tongue lick with long, hypnotizing strokes.

"Your f-fingers! I need your fingers a-again!"

Robin playfully slapped a firm cheek and Zoro watched it ripple.

"Again? Greedy girl! Sounds great... let's do it."

"Of course! I want - Oh! Oh fuck! Fuck yes!"

His mouth fell open. He watched Robin work two fingers into Nami and heard the girl moan happily. Her large folds flared wide open and Robin started pumping, excitedly driving her digits in and out while her tongue teased the top of her slit.

"Aaagh! My clit... Lick my clit! Like that... just like that! L-lovely... "

He could not see Robin's behind but Nami had to be returning the favor as he watched Robin's face radiating raw, sexual pleasure. She literally glowed. "Nami... ooohhh my s-sweet Nami..."

"You m-make me feel so g-good! Feels so g-good!"

"My cunt! I'm so f-fucking hot! Suck my cunt!"

Time slowed to a crawl. A good minute passed. He felt his belly tighten as he watched them fuck. The wet, sopping sounds he could hear in between their delirious cries were unbelievable, scandalous. _Now what?_ The ice cream would melt soon but the girls would definitely be mad if he interrupted their sex play. _Damned if you do, damned if you don't._

Thinking of their extreme infatuation with the sweet delicacy he made his decision. _Ice cream won't last long!_

Maybe it was coincidence he walked that slow. Maybe. His eager eyes drank in the sight of their trembling, naked bodies and listening to the aroused, seductive whimpers was quite a thrill.

"Ah! Ah!"

"Oh right there! Lick my clit... that's it... I love your t-tongue on my clit... lick me... don't stop!"

"Fuck me! Nami! Just f-fuck me!"

Standing only a few feet away he could see everything Robin was doing. She licked on either side of the large folds, sucked on the beautifully pink inner cuntlips before stiffening her tongue to drive it into the slippery heat. A thin line of wetness trailed from her lips to the overflowing pussy. Nami was _dripping_.

"Oh! I'm close! So close..." Her legs were trembling, her feet on tippy toes.

He felt a bit guilty about spying on them. He had to let them know he was there. "We - "

"AAARGH! I'M COMING! I'm F-FUCKING COMING!" Screaming out loud Nami shook with shocking splendor, her hands frantically clawing at Robin's heated flesh. Her pussy convulsed, leaking creamy wetness. "F-FUCK! FUCK ME!"

Robin opened her mouth, eagerly swallowing Nami's luscious come. "Nghh... " A few seconds later she joined her friend, both of them twitching and trembling on the towels, their bodies blazing with the highest joy. "AH! AH!"

So beautiful. The bright morning sun kissed their staggering bliss, the spectacular moans and groans lasting and lasting till finally Nami rolled off Robin with an satisfied whimper. "Holy f-fuck... I like you Robin."

Throwing her head back Robin laughed out loud. "Fufufu! I like you too!"

They grinned at each other before a shadow blocked the sun.

"Ehm... here's the ice cream..."

"Zoro!" Robin squealed, fumbling to close her legs, "how long h-have you been standing there?"

"I didn't see anything!" His face turned beet-red as he handed them their treats.

Nami ensured her bikini bottoms were in place before winking at Robin. "Oh you must've seen something... " she teased.

"Maybe..." Zoro mumbled, his tone entirely noncommittal. He seated himself next to them, his eyes shooting back and forth. The girls made no efforts to put their tops back on, comfortable with their near-nakedness. He'd seen them topless before, but this was _definitely_ different. With effort he pried his eyes away from Nami's hard, swollen nipples. Only to stare at Robin's incredibly smooth skin, the wonderful slopes of her tits. Feeling a bit confused he mumbled, "ehm... you girls want to cover up?"

Nami grinned. She loved teasing Zoro, loved seeing him so dumbstruck. "We're all friends here," she stated without a care in the world, "we don't mind if you don't mind."

She licked her ice cream. Slowly. Robin adjusted her sunglasses with a smile. The sun blasted their hot bodies with comfortable ease.

"Well ehm... I _guess_ I don't mind."

"Super!"

* * *

Next chapter: The girls find another use for Zoro...


	2. Ice cold temptation

Hey there. This one has a mild warning for dubious consent. But is Zoro truly upset? If you like what you read, please leave a review : )

**_Chapter 2, Ice cold temptation_**

They'd almost finished their ice cream when Nami 'accidentally' dropped some on her belly and inner thigh. "Oops!"

Giggling playfully she parted her legs and ran one finger through the tempting wetness, taking _a lot_ of time to fiddle with her tiny bikini. She brought her finger to her mouth and made a spectacle of licking the white, thick liquid. Her voice was pure mischief. "I'm a bit _dirty_. Isn't there anyone here who can help?"

Robin threw her head back and laughed out loud. "Ha! Nakama!" The girl was outrageous! It was blatantly obvious what she wanted. Still, seeing the milky cream leaking down Nami's tempting flesh stirred something deep inside and she felt her desire re-awaken. This was shaping up to be a fabulous morning and they were just getting started!

"Clumsy girl! Lemme help." Both of them were giggling with glee as Robin eased Nami on her back, put her head between her friend's legs and eagerly licked and sucked the remaining ice cream.

Nami lovingly touched Robin's long black hair. "Oh that's nice... oh yes..."

She didn't even try to hide her excitement as she felt her arousal growling back to life. Robin's slick tongue felt amazing, igniting a scorching fire in her abdomen. "Fuck yes! Right there! I want it! I w-want... " Trembling with wickedness she pulled on her small bikini pants, almost revealing her pussy. The sweet tongue followed, passionately licking her wet mound, getting dangerously close to her nearly-exposed slit. "Ah yes!"

She tilted her ice cream, allowing a few more drops to land on her aroused large folds. Robin homed in, sucking them with a wild enthusiasm and Nami trembled with joy. "You missed a drop - Ah yes! Suck me... suck me good!" Crazed with excitement she boldly yanked her bikini aside and leaked even more cream, crying out as she felt the slick tongue dive in. "Yes! Feels good... fuck that feels good! Go ahead Robin, do it!"

She sensed Zoro's eyes burning on her groin and felt wonderfully perverted as she kept squirming and whimpering. She wantonly pulled her orange-and-black striped bikini - left - right - left. Back and forth, uncaring that Zoro was getting some good eyefulls of her swollen, wet cunt.

It rubbed on her clit and the hot friction, combined with Robin's delicious tongue caused her sex to throb and she knew she was getting _even_ wetter. It felt shockingly good and she cried out her pleasure, "Oh! Fuck! Oh fuckkk... Robinnn..."

She wanted more. She pulled the flimsy fabric up, feeling it snug and tight in her crack. Moaning with lewd desire she rhythmically yanked it, blatantly stimulating her pussy and her clit. "Gah! Oh fuck! Oh fuck yes!"

She changed tactics, now running it up and down, up and down, so snug it virtually disappeared in her pussy. The hot movement was spreading her inner lips and she felt her cunt blossoming with excitement. "Ha!"

Robin could barely believe her eyes. Nami's sex opened like a beautiful flower and the wicked girl kept tugging on the thin, buried strip of fabric, beautifully dragging it through her wide open slit. "Wow! Nami!"

It was not covering _anything_ anymore and she realized Nami was just using it as a means to get off. "Go ahead girl... let's have fun!" She kissed the wet heat, licked a bit of cream and noticed the sweet flavor of ice cream mixing with the lovely salty taste of her friend. "Mmm! Nice!"

Losing all inhibitions, she just didn't care anymore about Zoro watching them. Filled with love and affection she grabbed Nami's ass, using it as leverage to plant her mouth on the dripping pussy. Nami tasted terrific and she passionately licked and sucked, humming with arousal. "So n-nice."

Zoro turned beet red. Again. He jumped, grabbed his sword and took a few steps to distance himself from the X-rated situation. "I n-need to work on my precision and control."

Nami heard his voice and was suddenly reminded of part 2 of her plan. Zoro. She planted one finger under Robin's chin to get her attention. Robin lifted her head, her lips glistening with wetness. "Mm?"

"Zoro." Nami whispered, her voice low and dangerous. Her eyes sparkled with naughty intentions.

"Are you sure, _Nakama?_"

"Oh yesss..." Nami hissed with anticipation. She eyed the strong, powerful man move with a brilliant elegance. "If you're ok with it?" She would only go through with this if Robin agreed. The archaeologist was basically her girlfriend and she wanted her approval.

"I'm game."

"Super!"

"Just do me one favor." Robin grinned.

"Anything."

Robin bit into Nami's wet, bunched up bikini bottoms. It tasted a bit salty and she knew why. She pulled it with her teeth, her eyes darting back and forth between Nami's beautiful eyes and her magnificent wet cunt. She could barely believe her eyes and growled with need. "_Don't_ take this off. You know I love a tiny strip of clothing on you during sex."

"Sure." Nami giggled. She was used to Robin's kinks. "My pleasure!"

She turned to Zoro. "Lay down. On your back."

"Umm... can it wait? I've just started the 1782 positions of the furious crane."

He swung his sword around and flowed from one stance to the next, carefully planting his feet, completely focused on his balance and direction, "roku... nana... hachi... "

Nami had to admit it looked good but she was not gonna wait for him. He was there for them, after all. "Zoro! Stop messing around and lay down. On your back - now!"

He saw the fire in her eyes and gulped. "Sure Nami. Anything else?"

"Take of your pants."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, take em off."

He noticed the seriousness in her voice and with a exasperated sigh worked his green swim shorts down. "I have no desire for a sun tan. Especially down there."

"Did I say anything about a sun tan?" Nami quipped. She got down on her knees, her eyes laser locked on his floppy cock. With a devilish grin she tapped it, "We'll have to work on that."

"What do you mean? I should - Hey!"

Without another word Nami swung her leg over, straddling him backwards. All he could see was her long red hair and her bare back. "What are you-"

"Be quiet." Nami giggled. "From now on, I need you to be quiet. Lay still. You're here for us, remember?"

"But - "

"Quiet!" She reached back and slapped his face.

Robin blinked twice. She knew the girl was wild but this was... "You are something else!"

"I am, right?!" The thief smiled from ear to ear and playfully stuck out her tongue. Her voice oozed with raw, overpowering lust. "We're so doing this." She eagerly moved up, planting her round ass on his dick.

Feeling wonderfully perverted she pulled aside her bikini bottoms, baring her swollen, wet cunt. "Oh yesss..." She started inching back and forth, sliding her hips over his groin. She felt his shaft in between her large folds and within seconds she'd coated it with pussyjuice. Zoro gasped and she noticed his cock twitching and swelling. "Hihi..." Looking between her legs she watched the thick, mushroomy head appear every time she moved back. "There we go... getting bigger... I knew this wouldn't take long."

Gasping again Zoro stammered, "Nami! W-what are you d-doing?"

"What does it look like big boy?" She glanced over her shoulder, "I'm gonna have fun. With your dick. Objections?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "I n-need time to practise my stances..."

"Hihi you're so silly. Now be quiet." She moved back and forth, caressing the growing erection with her cuntlips. It felt incredibly good. Her empty pussy_ screamed_ to be penetrated but for now she held off, savoring the sweet sensations of feeling her throbbing, wet core sliding over the thick cock. "Nghh..."

Robin got down on her knees as well and to help with her balance Nami grabbed her shoulder while gazing deep into her friend's gorgeous blue eyes. "So fun... I can feel him growing!"

"You're unbelievable... and you look amazing!" Robin grinned, enjoying the sight of Nami's swaying, very naked body. Her friend's vibrant skin glistened in the sun, the cute moans escaping her were unbelievable. She loved the red and orange strip of fabric dangling on Nami's hips, the tiny piece of fabric only enhancing the overall image. Wanting to be part of the scandalous action, she touched Nami's slim waist and gently urged her on. "Oh yes... keep going... nice..."

Her eyes detected the tip of Zoro's cock, prominently sticking out between the two hot bodies. "Damn he's getting big. You ready for that?"

"Oh yesss," Nami hissed, "Very soon. But I have to a-admit, this feels g-great as well."

"I believe it." Robin mumbled. She allowed her hand to wander and played with Nami's cute little pubic hairs. Just a tiny red patch, perfectly centered on her silky mound. Lovely. Going lower still she touched the girl's erect clitoris.

"Gah!" Nami yelled with pleasure, "Again! Do t-that again!"

"Sure." Robin grinned from ear to ear. She started flicking her wet finger from left to right, skillfully stimulating Nami's pearl. The girl moaned and trembled and Robin felt very proud of herself. "That good heh? Nice. I love pleasing you."

Nami was almost losing her mind. Zoro's cock had grown to a wonderful size and the wicked anticipation of taking that monster inside felt unbelievable. Robin's touch on her clit felt _amazing._ Her sex was dripping, coating the thick shaft with wetness. She took another minute to savor the wonderful feelings, the extreme pleasure causing her body to squirm in the most decadent way. "Oh Robin... Fuck that f-feels good... feels so fucking good... oh yesss..."

"I think it's time." Robin stated. "Time to put it in." Nami mewled and raised her hips, just enough for Robin to grab the meaty cock. She was surprised how hard it felt. Hard and fleshy, slick with Nami's juices. Hot. Intrigued, she gently pulled back the delicate foreskin to uncover the huge pink-reddish tip. It was even larger than she'd imagined. Gasped as she watched a drop of wetness ooze from the tiny slit on top. "Oh!"

She gave it a few gentle pumps, sensing the warm, thick shaft throbbing in her hand. Large! "Damn it's big!" The thought of the massive cock disappearing into Nami was too hot to be believed.

Feeling beautifully obscene she held it upright, aiming the mushroomy top at Nami's glistening, wide open cunt. Nami was holding her bikini bottoms aside and she could see _everything._ The visual was stunning. "Oh wow." Eager to see what happened next she licked her lips. Her voice was hoarse with anticipation. "Go ahead - let me see. Let me see you stuff it in your pussy."

Nami shivered with the lewd words. She wanted to show her friend everything. She felt like she was an actress in a naughty movie and it felt soooo good. Tightening her hold on Robin's shoulder she lowered her hips. "Oh!" The thick cockhead settled between her wet folds and she felt it prodding at her willing hole. "Big! Damn it's big!"

"I told you so. But I'm sure you can handle it." Robin coached, "just take it slow." She got even closer, getting a magnificent view of Nami's spread folds.

Nami bit her lower lip and nodded. Ever-so-slowly she pressed down, forcing her cunt to accept the large tip. "Ah! Aaah..." her ring of muscles stretched, hot flashes of need shot up her spine. Still she pressed on, feeling the first thick inch settle inside. "Ah! Ah yesss..."

"It's going in!" Robin almost screamed with excitement. "I can see it... I love watching you Nami! Keep going."

Good thing she was so wet. Whimpering with pleasure she moved up, only to sink back down. Up. Down. "My pussy! Robinnn... " It felt amazing. Wet, sopping sounds accompanied her seductive movement. The huge cock was opening her, pushing apart the inner walls of her cunt and she could hardly recall ever feeling this good. "Ohhh... oh my pussy... my pussy... Oh R-Robinnn..."

Hearing her name roll of Nami's lips as the girl worked the large dick was a huge thrill. Robin noticed herself panting with excitement as she watched her gyrate and roll her hips, fucking the huge cock with obvious delight. "Damn that looks great... you look amazing Nami... I can't take my eyes offa you!" She trembled with lust and felt her moist heat clinging to her bikini bottoms. "I'm wet... I'm so fucking wet! Watching you has gotten me wet again..."

Nami whimpered. "Big... he's so big..." He had a lot to give and that gave her some fun ideas. But first she wanted to take him all the way, she wanted to feel that hot meat all the way up her greedy cunt. She started rolling her hips, giving a little extra push on the down swing. Her excited body pulsed with pleasure as the thick shaft inched its way inside. "Oh yes... oh yes..."

Suddenly she felt Zoro's hands on her ass. "Hey!" She slapped his wrists, "keep your hands to yourself!" She didn't want to be touched by him, which was a bit contradictory considering his dick was making its way inside but _oh well_.

Blushing lightly she cherished the lewd idea that she was using him. Using him for his fat, yummy cock. _That's right... he's here for me and Robin... just for our pleasure..._

"So tight... you're so tight Nami..." Zoro grunted and she slapped him twice. "Be quiet! Just be quiet!"

"Oh... oh... oh..." Moaning with each thrust she savored the wicked sparks erupting between her legs. She tightened her grip on Robin's shoulder as she went deeper and deeper, till she noticed her pussy brushing against Robin's hand on the huge dick.

"You c-can let go now," she whispered almost apologetically, yet she was incredibly excited about nearly reaching her goal.

Robin couldn't deny she felt a bit disappointed as she let go of the shaft, but that feeling was quickly replaced by eagerness as she watched Nami slide up and down, struggling to take the final, thick inches inside. "Wow! Almost... almost..." She gently pressed on Nami's waist, thoroughly enjoying the extremely sexy movements. Nami groaned and Robin passionately kissed her before noticing that there was no space left between their bodies. "All the way... it's all the way inside of you!"

For a few seconds Nami just sat there, appreciating the rock-hard shaft filling her to the brim. She heard Zoro panting behind her and she felt the soft flesh of her pussy kissing the thick invader, caressing the hard male flesh. "Mgghh... oh that feels good! I'm so full... I'm so fucking full..."

She started gyrating her hips, tiny, wicked circles that caused the thick cockhead to touch all the lovely hidden spots deep inside. It felt amazing. Red-hot sparks exploded in her belly and she shivered with bliss. "Oh yes! Ooohhhh fuck yes!" Her ultra-sensitive cunt _clenched_ rhythmically, squeezing around the lovely rod.

Still she wanted more. Lifting up a few inches she cried out with pleasure, only to sink back down on that magnificent erection. "Gah!" Her hips moved like magic, rolling and twisting, perverted whimpers escaped her as she slowly, deliberately fucked herself.

Robin's mouth fell open. The scorching display was making her incredibly aroused. She felt her body pulsing with need and the warmth in her groin told her she was _dripping_. Was Nami going to have all the fun by herself? _I don't think so! _

She ripped of her bikini bottoms, nudged Zoro's legs apart and seated herself on his strong, muscular thigh, a knee on either side. Feeling his warm, rough skin on her bare, wet pussy made her grin with pleasure. She moved closer to Nami and with a wicked smile started rubbing her heated sex over his leg. "Oh that's nice... don't move Zoro! I just need to..." Angling her hips she let out a victorious cry as she sensed the hot friction directly on her clit. "AH! That's it! That's it! Don't you dare move Zoro!"

"Oh you n-naughty girl." Nami panted, enjoying the surreal image of Robin grinding on the powerful thigh, "you're s-so naughty. I love it."

"Look who's talking. You b-brought him b-because you wanted dick. Right?"

Nami blushed furiously and Robin laughed out loud. "That's what I t-thought. And I'm _really_ enjoying your d-devious plan."

As if to emphasize her words she got even closer, wrapping one arm around Nami's waist to pull her in. Their tits were smushed together as they lovingly stared deep into each other's eyes. "Damn you smell good. S-sexy." She noticed the heavy scent of Nami's arousal and it urged her on even more.

"This is f-fabulous," Nami whimpered, tightly holding on to Robin as she felt the massive shaft pumping in and out. Her pussy _clenched_ with joy. "Ah! You and m-me Robin... I just wanna fuck! I l-love fucking!"

"Hell yes!"

Moving as one they worked their glorious bodies, taking all the pleasure they could from the swordsman caught underneath. They'd virtually forgotten about him, just a fun plaything they'd brought along.

Nami curled and uncurled her toes in the sand. She arched her back and raised herself a bit higher, slamming back down. "Ugh!" The large cock filled her perfectly and she moaned with urgent need. She upped the tempo and Robin followed, making them drive their excited bodies into a sex-fueled frenzy. Wet, obscene noises filled the air as Nami's soaked pussy slurped on the large, hard dick and she screamed with delight, "Fuck! Fuck me! I love it!"

She could barely believe the tension building in her groin. Yearning for her climax she screwed Zoro with long, hard thrusts, moaning each time he filled her. After a full minute she went _even_ faster, wantonly fucking her cunt up and down the massive cock. "Yes! Yes! I'm c-close... so c-close!"

"Nice." Robin groaned. Her eyes feasted on her young friend whose face was twisted in a mask of pleasure. Her tits bounced spectacularly and her upper chest glistened with a gleam of sweat. The stunning visual combined with the lovely friction on her clit made her gasp and she could sense her own orgasm approaching. "Oh yesss... Oh yesss... "

Suddenly Nami's eyes shot wide open. "OH!" Deep inside she sensed the cock twitching madly, shooting hot spurts of liquid in her pussy. "What?! Zoro!"

The wicked sensation burned her brain and she fucked right through his orgasm, eagerly pumping her sopping cunt on his creaming cock. "Gah! Nghh!" It showed no signs of slowing down, she felt his come coating her inner walls. "Fuck! Zoro! I should... Oh fuck!"

He kept spouting, unloading into her and she gasped with delight, desperately reaching for her climax, "I'm gonna come! I'm gonna f-fucking come!"

Twitching with bliss she screamed out her pleasure, her fingers clawing at Robin's shoulders. "AARGH! FUCK! FUCK YES!"

Seeing them come was too much. Robin harshly bit her lip and furiously rolled her hips, grinding her pussy on Zoro's leg, so very eager for her release. Her body tensed up, coiled like a spring. "Mghhh... Nami! Me too... me too!"

The two girls tightly held each other as they trembled like leaves, coming in a huge storm of ecstacy. Nami groaned into Robin's ear, a spectacular obscene sound and Robin shivered with enjoyment.

"Oh!"

"... holy f-fuck."

"One... c-could say that." Nami panted. She didn't want to let go, thoroughly enjoying the hot, full body contact with her voluptuous naked friend. She could feel the aftershocks in Robin. "Wow! H-hold me. Please."

"Gladly." Robin beamed. She stroked Nami's hair, planted a little kiss on her forehead. "Awesome. That was awesome."

"Yesss... yes it was." Nami glowed, her body feeling warm and lazy. "Now..." She half-turned and slapped Zoro's face. "I never said you could come! Especially inside of me! Why didn't you give a warning?" She slapped him again.

"You told me to be quiet." He whined, withering under her glare.

"True. One point for listening." She lifted her hips, groaning as the meaty cock slipped out.

Robin gasped. Thick, milky come oozed from the quivering pussy. She sucked in her breath. "So. Fucking. Hot." She adored seeing Nami's pink cunt. The girl noticed her attention and shamelessly spread her legs even more, using her index finger to draw tiny circles in the glistening wetness. "Goodness!" Robin's eyes widened.

"Oh you like that, don't you?" Once again she found she loved being watched. Feeling oh-so mischievous she used two fingers, spreading the creamy wetness all over her swollen cuntlips.

"Yes... y-yes... " Robin stammered, drinking in the sight. Nami's soaked pussy was slowly contracting and expanding, as if breathing. Even more come leaked out and Robin felt her body shiver with lust. "Gghh..."

Zoro's mouth fell open. Watching Nami play with herself was the hottest thing he'd _ever_ seen. Within seconds he was fully erect again. He didn't dare speak though.

"Hihi." Nami giggled mischievously. She slowly got into a sitting position and kissed Robin. She casually waved at Zoro's huge cock. "You wanna fuck?"


	3. Tag team

Hey there, final chapter. It's been a total joy to write Robin & Nami. Who knows, I might return to them in the future : ) All feedback is welcome.

_**Chapter 3, tag team **_

Hihi." Nami giggled mischievously. She got into a sitting position and casually waved at Zoro's erection. "You wanna fuck?"

Robin's mouth fell open. She hadn't even thought about it. Her gut reaction was _no._ She adored Nami and was virtually in a relationship with the red-haired girl. She had no interest in Zoro and didn't want to give him the pleasure of being with her.

However... Nami'd _loved_ it! Thinking of the immense joy she'd seen on Nami's face she reconsidered. This was an interesting opportunity... besides, it had been _ages_ since she'd had a real cock. She could barely remember how it felt.

"Turn your back to him." Nami suggested, "keep your eyes on me, you'll hardly know he's here."

Biting her lip Robin's mind was racing. Nami's offer sounded great. She could simply focus on her while ignoring Zoro. She was just gonna use his dick.

_Is he simply a sex toy? _The bizarre thought was incredibly naughty. "Fufufu."

She lifted her sunglasses for a second and looked at his huge glistening erection. Noticed a large vein, thick and full. She wrapped a hand around the monster, fingers slipping in the abundant wetness. "Mmm..." It felt rock-hard, a promise of rapturous penetration.

"He's so fucking big..." Nami stated the obvious.

Robin grinned. "Hell yes." It was gonna be a challenge to take it all the way. How would that feel? Her sex throbbed with anticipation as she pulled the foreskin back, to completely uncover the reddish mushroomy top. Her hand moved automatically, rubbing up and down on the slippery shaft. She kinda liked how it felt.

_And you know what. It was just inside Nam__i. She came so fucking hard! It's wet with her juices... so wet... she could help me stuff it in my pussy_... Somehow the idea that they'd be sharing it was extremely exciting. She noticed herself panting. She wanted this.

"Oh why not!? This should be fun."

"Fun! That's the spirit!" Nami squealed happily.

"You're adorable."

"I know."

Robin straddled him backwards but instead of sitting on her knees, she kicked her legs out, opening them wide. Her outstretched left arm supported her as she leaned back on Zoro's muscular chest. Glancing over her shoulder she had to stop herself from laughing as she noticed his flushed red face, an annoyed grin on his lips. She thought it wise to give him instructions. "Don't speak. Don't touch me. And most important, no coming inside of me."

Feeling his face turning even redder Zoro growled.

She felt his hardness and excitedly slid her pussy up and down, caressing the thick monster with her folds. "Mmmm... " She took Nami's hand. Most of all she needed Nami. "C'mon here you. I want you close. As close as possible."

"Super!" Nami beamed. She straddled Zoro's thigh and excitedly hugged her friend. "This is gonna be awesome." They shared a kiss, a wild longing kiss, tingling with anticipation.

"Here we go," Nami stated purposefully. She grabbed Robin's slim waist, the hard erection in her other hand. With her legs spread, Robin's core was completely exposed and Nami sighed as she admired the lovely curved thighs, her glorious sex. Robin's nice tan was emphasized even more by the smooth, seductively lighter skin between her legs. "Damn _Nakama_, you're beautiful."

Robin couldn't wait any longer. Her expectations had build to dizzying heights and she wanted it _now_. "C'mon, I want it inside. Put it in, let's put it in me!"

Lifting up slightly, she allowed Nami to guide her hips and was not disappointed as she felt the fat cock on her slit. "Oh yes!" She sank down but the wet shaft slipped away. "Damn!"

"Again." Nami stated, barely believing her eyes. She held it upright while using her other hand to spread Robin's folds. "Move down... oh wow..."

Robin's wide open pussy kissed the mushroomy top. She sensed it snugly nestled in between her wet folds. "Yesss..." The girl hissed. "Now..."

She sank down, moaning as it stretched her ring of muscles. "Mghh..." It felt amazing. Panting with desire she pressed on, forcing the massive cock into herself. Her pussy screamed with pleasure, sending hot sparks throughout her heated body.

"OH! So big! Damn he's big! Oh... oh... that f-feels good! Oh! Feels f-fucking good!"

She started moving, careful little thrusts, inch-by-inch impaling herself on the huge, slippery cock. Feeling the thick knob rubbing against her inner walls, opening her was an unbelievable thrill and she screamed with pleasure. "Fuck! There we go... Oooohhh my pussy... Yes! I want it!"

Biting her lower lip with excitement Nami watched the huge dick gradually disappearing into Robin's swollen cunt. "Wow!" Listening to the excited cries was a delight. She sucked in her breath. Robin's extreme nakedness was wonderfully complemented by her sunglasses.

Her large, bountiful tits swayed with her movement, the rock-hard pink nipples proudly crowning the stunning orbs. The incredibly bright sunlight beautifully illuminated every inch of her splayed body. What struck Nami most was the blissful expression on Robin's face. She loved it.

"Wow Robin-chan! You're gorgeous. I love watching." Nami was panting with excitement, "I love watching you fuck."

"T-that's good t-to know." Robin whimpered. Feeling Nami's eager eyes on her exposed flesh was an amazing thrill. She sensed a reddish flush on her cheeks. "I l-like it when you watch. I l-like it a lot."

She groaned. This felt soooo right! She was treasuring the hot, intense moments together with Nami, their eyes locked almost nonstop as they engaged in the wonderfully decadent sex.

Having already come twice, some of her urgency was gone. She was taking all the time she wanted, turning this into an unhurried, luxurious fuck.

"Umgh!"

She was fully enjoying herself, pausing at the top to kiss Nami before deliberately sinking back down.

"Umgh!"

The large, generous cock kissed every inch of her delicate flesh before she lifted up again.

"Umgh!"

Sobbing with pleasure she sensed the hard ridge of the tip sliding against her ultra-sensitive inner walls. It felt _amazing_ and the intense thrill was making her lose her mind.

"Umgh!"

Nami eased herself on the towels and crawled between their spread legs. She tucked her hair back, wrapped one hand around the base of Zoro's cock, noticing how incredibly hard it felt. "Wow. So thick!" She looked up and the stunning view almost made her feel like _she_ was fucking Robin.

Sticking out her tongue she tasted the pleasant wetness that was _dripping_ from the heated pussy. The lovely smell reached her nose. "Nice!" Finding her girlfriend's rhythm she generously licked the girl's red clit and felt her tremble.

"Nami! Ooohhh... s-sweet N-Nami..." Robin squirmed, feeling the slick tongue on her excited nub. "Yes! Keep g-going... please keep g-going..."

For a good five minutes they kept at it, unwilling to give up the lovely sensations. Completely focused on each other they'd almost forgotten about Zoro, just a useful plaything they'd brought along.

"Oh... oh... you... you were right..." Robin panted in between thrusts, "it feels amazing! So deep... It's so d-deep! So fucking deep inside of me..."

"Told you, right?"

Robin paused and twisted her hips, eyes glazed over as she sensed the massive cock buried in her blissful pussy. "Oh yesss... it's big! I'm totally f-full!" Her cheeks were flushed red from sex and with a happy sigh she resumed pumping. "Umgh!"

"Super!" Nami gushed, delighted to see the sexual pleasure glowing on Robin's face. She had an idea. "Pause when it's about halfway in. Half way... yes, like that. Now let me..." tightening her hold on the large dick, she angled it towards her, feeling it press on Robin's front wall. _Super! _

She bit her lower lip. "Now. Go real slow. This should - "

Robin realized what she was after. "Oh you clever girl!" She tilted her hips slightly and started moving. "Gah! Fuck! Oh fuck!" Ever-so slowly inching up and down she felt her brain exploding with pleasure. "Nami! My... my..."

"G-spot." The thief grinned. Feeling deliciously perverted she held the slick cock as she watched her friend fuck herself, inching her pussy up and down the large shaft. Once in a while she licked Robin's swollen red clit.

"Oh!" Zoro trembled. His voice was close to panic. "I'm close! I need... I can't hold it any longer!"

Robin grew an extra arm and slapped him. "Don't you dare!" She slapped him again. "No coming inside of me!"

"You wanted to work on control Zoro?" Nami teased, "here's a great opportunity." She felt his dick throbbing with need and knew he could blow at any minute.

Zoro groaned and growled, his clenched fists desperately yanking on the towels. "Nggh!" He was biting his lip, face flushed red, a few drops of sweat on his forehead.

Robin ignored him and picked up the pace, wantonly stimulating her G-spot on the hard shaft. There was no way she could stop - she sensed the tension building in her hips, aching for release. "Close! I'm so f-fucking close!"

She moaned non-stop, barely believing the shocking pleasure ravaging her cunt. "Gah! Oh fuck!"

She shivered, her excited pussy spurting a few drops of clear liquid on Nami's cheek. "OH!" Her long legs trembled and she squirted again. "OH!"

Nearly losing her mind with the unbelievable sensations she felt fiery explosions in her groin. "Fuck! Oh fuck!" Sobbing with pleasure she knew what would happen.

Nami knew it too. She felt a huge rush of excitement as she smacked her lips. "Go ahead. Give it to me. Gimme that sweet come."

Robin lifted from the large cock and felt Nami's hands on her ass, guiding her throbbing pussy to her mouth.

"YES! OH YES! I'M... I'M..."

Nami felt her tremble, felt spurts of wetness splashing against the roof of her mouth. _Hell yeah!_

She swallowed and tasted the pleasant flavor of Robin's come. _Yum!_

The girl kept squirting, shooting jet after jet in her thirsty mouth and Nami felt fabulously perverted as she drank from Robin's pulsing cunt. It was way too much and was leaking from the corner of her mouth, dripping down her tits. _Oh wow! Oh gosh!_

Gasping with pleasure Robin threw her head back, her body beautifully twitching to the beat of her orgasm. "C-coming! I'm c-c... "

Planting one hand on Nami's head she bucked her hips, desperately trying to shove her entire pussy in the willing mouth. The wet release set her body ablaze and she embraced the ultimate high. "NAMI! ...SUCK M-ME! ...SUCK MY CUNT!"

Nami did exactly that and for for a good minute Robin moaned and wailed as she experienced one of her wildest orgasms yet. With her last energy she finally rolled off and collapsed on the towels. "F... Fufufu..."

Nami got on all fours and crawled on top of her. They kissed, a heated kiss loaded with love and affection. "Awesome", she breathed.

* * *

"Mmm..." Robin loved feeling Nami's huge breasts weighing on her own naked tits. Savoring sweet little aftershocks she hummed into her friend's mouth, their lustful tongues circling each other in a wicked dance. She tasted her own come in Nami's mouth and shivered with lewdness. The hot sand was heating her back and she felt tiny drops of sweat on her shoulder blades. To her own surprise she sensed her desire burning as bright as ever. She pulled her friend closer and rotated her hips, impatiently grinding her pubic bone against Nami's. "MMM!"

"Robin!" Nami noticed her intentions, sensed her need. Sneaking her hand down she felt wonderfully naughty as she slipped her fingers into the wide open, soaked pussy.

"Ah!"

"That's right... I know you want more..." in a fierce tempo she rubbed the front inner wall, screwing her friend with single minded determination. She curled her fingers. Robin beautifully whimpered and squirmed and Nami felt her own pussy dripping.

She glanced over her shoulder. _Let's put that guy to work!_ He was watching them with wide open eyes, his muscles tight with tension. "Hey you. You're gonna help us some more."

She felt incredibly naughty as she planted her knees further apart and arched her back, pressing her ass in the air. Reaching, she pulled her bikini bottoms aside to wantonly expose her swollen cunt. "C'mon. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

To emphasize her point she gyrated her hips, inviting the stunned swordsman. "What are you waiting for? Shove it in... gimme that big dick."

Zoro forgot to breathe. Nami's gloriously round ass was a marvel. "Ggg..." He grabbed her slim waist, hooking one finger under the tiny pants, stretching it over the curves off her hip. Her soft skin felt amazing. He sensed her moist heat against his erection. "Nami, I-"

"No talking! And no coming either."

"But I... I'm so close!"

"No. Not allowed." She reached under her belly, lined up his cock and rolled her hips, pushing the huge mushroomy top into her needy cunt. "Ugh! Now f-fuck me! C'mon man, get to work!"

Groaning with frustration he considered refusing. But the wonderful silky flesh of her pussy felt _incredible_ and the sight of his cock spreading her large, glistening folds was a huge thrill. "Gghh..." Instinctively he started thrusting, wanting to fill that willing, generous hole.

She whimpered as she felt the massive shaft sliding in and out. His balls slapped against her flesh and her eyes rolled back as the thick cockhead rubbed on her G-spot. "That's it! Do it! Feels good... damn that f-feels good!" She kissed Robin again, a fiery, needy kiss as their bodies blazed with sexual stimulation. She never stopped fingerfucking the girl and felt her shiver with need.

After a good minute her perverted mind came up with yet another idea. She loved having her pussy filled but _most_ of all she just wanted to please Robin. "Wait a sec... let me..." She took her fingers out of Robin, grabbed her girlfriend's right leg, spreading her wide. Reaching inbetween their bodies she took the slippery cock out. "Zoro. Give Robin some attention. Go ahead."

She heard him gasping behind her. "You m-mean...?"

Glancing over her shoulder she hissed at the confused guy. "It's not rocket science. See her pussy? Put your dick in her. Fuck her. Fuck her good." With Zoro now properly instructed she resumed kissing Robin whose eyes widened as she felt the thick, slippery cock making its way inside. "Yes! Oh y-yes!"

Fiercely tongueing Nami, Robin pulled the girl even closer, pressing their heated bodies together. She showed of her flexibility, pulling on her knee til she was spread-eagled. The big dick relentlessly pumped inside and she sensed her cunt pulsing with joy. "Fuck! Fuck me! Oh yes oh yes f-fuck me!"

A scorching fire threatened to burn all her senses and she desperately wanted to explode. "I wanna come! Almost there! Oh Gods!"

She pressed her hips up, eager to take the entire length inside. He roughly pounded her and she moaned with his powerful thrusts, "Oh... oh... oh!" This wouldn't take long at all. "I'm gonna come! I'm gonna f-fucking come!"

It was too much. She felt Nami's warm hands on her tits, loved the full-body contact with her naked friend. The girl's hot tongue tasted terrific. Her wet pussy sucked on the solid shaft buried inside. It felt amazing and she twitched with the force of her orgasm. "AAAARGH! OH! I'M C-COMING!"

"Nice..." Nami groaned, feeling her friend pulsing with pleasure, "n-nice..."

Zoro finally seemed to grasp her intentions. The girls were on top of each other - as Robin's aftershocks faded he slipped his dick out, tilting his hips to bury it into Nami.

"Oh yessss... that's what I w-want." She whimpered, feeling the large cock driving deeper and deeper, "that's what I w-want! Fuck us both! C'mon man, do it - fuck us!"

"I can't hold it..." he was literally sobbing, his entire body trembling, "please let me come I need to come oh please oh please!"

"No." Nami grinned. "The fact that you're f-fucking us, is plenty of reward. Now keep g-going!"

He moaned and whimpered but obeyed. For a good minute he screwed Nami before drilling his cock into Robin again. He had never had sex with two women before and it was blowing his mind. It felt shockingly good. Back to Nami. He watched a thin line of wetness trailing from her pussy to his cock before he plunged it back into Robin. Nami. Robin. Nami. His clenched fist was stretching the tiny pants away from her body, nearly making it snap. The fabulous smooth skin of her waist felt so good in his hand. The wet, sopping noises were a huge thrill and his eyes feasted on her plump, upturned ass, their stunning pink pussies. Robin's cunt was glistening with juices in the bright light of the sun. So beautiful. "Oh my goodness oh my goodness..." He sensed the pressure building to dizzying heights. Nami's tight heat squeezed his dick, again and again and he knew it was unavoidable. "OH!"

Like a lightning bolt he pulled out. "OH!" Gasping for air he held his cock as it twitched, shooting thick, heavy ropes of seed that landed harmlessly in the sand. "Oh! Oh!"

Nami looked back and giggled. "Well, looks like your control is still lacking." Robin joined her in laughter and Zoro felt his cheeks glowing red. Why did they have to belittle him?

They barely paid him any attention, passionately continuing their make-out session. Looking at them was a huge turn-on and he felt his hunger for more. Their naked, eager bodies were calling his name. Unbelievable. He was having sex with Robin and Nami! And he was far from done - feeling very sneaky he quietly got behind them and aimed his dick at Robin's wide open pussy before sinking down with one powerful thrust.

"AH! AH YES!" Robin screamed with pleasure, especially as she felt him picking up the pace, screwing her with long, deep strokes. The fat, thick cock completely filled her and she gasped with disbelief. "I want it! I want more! I just wanna fuck!"

For the first time she actually looked at him, eyes half-lidded with pleasure. "So full! I'm so f-fucking full!" Her pussy clenched with joy. "Harder! Yes! Like that! Oh yes! Keep going... keep going... fuck me! Fuck me with your big dick! Fuck me good!"

Nami glanced back, a rare appreciative look in her eyes. He was making Robin feel very good and _that_ was worth a lot. "She loves what you're doing. Make her come. Then me. And I'll let you come inside of me. How about that?"

Zoro mewled with disbelief. "Yes!" Grateful as hell he rammed his cock into Robin, fucking her with a savage energy that made both girls bounce. Robin climaxed, her come gushing from her trembling body and he gritted his teeth as he felt his dick throb with need.

"Nami... I'm close... I'm getting close..." He hurried, guiding his soaked cock between her legs. She'd given her consent - the anticipation of coming inside her sweet pussy was burning his brain. "I want..."

"C'mon then," she hissed, shamelessly pulling on her asscheek as he worked the tip inside, "I won't last long either. Let's fuck."

She felt his strong hands on her waist, pushing and pulling, helping him drive the wonderful cock to the very depths of her. The rough treatment send fiery explosions up her spine and she frantically kissed Robin. "Ugh!"

After two stunning minutes he felt her pussy convulsing around his shaft, heard her moan and groan with her orgasm. Tightening his hold on her waist he felt her twitching with pleasure and _that_ was the final straw. Frantically bucking his hips he started shooting, blasting thick spurts of seed into her. "GAH! GAH!"

Nami's eyes rolled back. Her pussy _clenched_ around the throbbing piece of meat, the intense sensations destroying her sanity. She felt it erupting with hot wetness and screamed with pleasure. "YES! Fill me... fill me up...!"

The massive cock twitched rapidly, pumping load after load of hot cream inside. "OH! OH!" Thrilled to the max Nami felt her orgasm blossoming into a second, more powerful one. Her heart hammered in her chest, her pussy fluttered around his spouting dick. "GAH! ROBINNNN! FUCK!"

Screaming with pleasure she held on to Robin, coming like a siren. She could hardly believe the incredible sensations. Her body was trembling like a leaf. His sticky come was coating her inner walls, oozing from her soaked slit, dripping down onto Robin's thighs. "H-holy hell!"

The morning blaze kissed their glorious bodies - Robin and Nami kept going, thoroughly indulging in _all_ their wicked desires as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. They tried a few more positions, plainly and blatantly using Zoro as their sex toy. Nami allowed him to come inside her once more. She had to admit she loved feeling the massive cock blasting liquid heat in her excited cunt.

In the end he lay exhausted while the girls were locked in a loving, hot embrace.

He was shocked by their stamina. Sure, they were young and wild but it had already been hours! He felt his own energy levels dwindling and realized with shock he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

Now that would be horribly embarrassing! He gritted his teeth. He'd already climaxed four or five times and his body felt full and lazy, but he had to keep going. They would _forever_ be making fun of him if he was unable to keep going!

Was it his imagination or was his dick not as hard as it used to be? "Mwggg!" Grunting with effort he imagined going for one more round, urging his body on. It was not working. _Oh no! I cannot let them know I'm tired... I cannot!_

Nami lifted an eyebrow, a questioning frown on her face. "What's going on? C'mon man. We wanna go again!"

He sheepishly grinned at her. A few drops of sweat rolled down his forehead. He would not be outlasted by these girls!_ I cannot let them know I'm tired... I cannot! _

But his body decided otherwise. With a soft groan he fell back on the sand, completely exhausted. "Ugh."

"Hihihi..." Nami giggled. She stared deep into Robin's gorgeous blue eyes. Perhaps it was unfortunate he couldn't see the girls' faces. He would've witnessed the profound, magical connection between them as they lovingly gazed at each other. Pure, raw emotion crackled between them. Need. Sex. Affection.

"You're so beautiful. Hope you liked my idea of the beach?"

Robin felt her body humming with satisfaction. "Awesome. Awesome morning. Because you're here."

Nami nearly blushed.

"Seriously. And bringing him was a nice touch. I love it when you spice up our sex!"

"Super." They shared a hot, longing kiss that ended with them simply holding each other in a warm embrace.

"Now," Nami smiled blissfully, "shall we get more ice cream?"


End file.
